OH My Fallout!
by Awesomeness182
Summary: Three girls struggle for survival in modern day life but each of them express their desires to live in the Fallout universe. Well can they change from pitiful to champions in post apocalyptic Fallout 3?  OCXHarkness OCXCharon OCX?
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Fallout -_- nuff said :P Though I do own this peanut butter banana sandwich. Danni bites into said sandwich to make her point clear, Enjoy improved first chapter of Oh My Fallout ^^ I think it goes without saying Taryn, Seriphina and Eleia belong to meh :P Oh and thanks for the review Dulce, it was very helpful ^^ I hope I've done better and please review and criticize it only helps me further improve!)

* * *

><p>Hi My name is Taryn I'm nineteen years old. My pass times are sleeping, gossiping, shopping, and other wonderful things...ok I don't but if I did maybe I'd understand what Priscilla is going on about. "So you see Jennifer told her new fling that she'd never ever do those kind of 'things' if you get My meaning.'' Priscilla sneers making the wrinkles she tries so hard to hide pop out. ''Oh I heard about that and ha ha ha of course she wouldn't. Me and you both know what kind of woman she is." Another women mirrors Priscilla's facial gesture as giggles which sounds a lot like a cackle to me. I look at the other bleached blonde across from Priscilla. Isabella is her name partner in crime to My foster mother.<p>

Sighing as I run My hand though My Chestnut locks I turn to regard Priscilla. She has been My foster mother for nine years now and to be honest its not been easy, nope not easy at all. I don't remember My biological parents or anything of My past and I won't lie not remembering ten years of your life hurts, I feel so incomplete. "Taryn stop being fucking lazy and get me and Izzy some refreshments, NOW!" I cringe at her shrieking commands, nodding and moving quickly towards the kitchen. I release a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding as I close and lean against the hideous pink kitchen door.

I finally look up from the pale pink tile and frown at all of the pinkness, so much pink, other colours do exist!. I mentally fume and pick Myself up from the floor moving to get a neon pink tray and grabbing some champagne and glasses, I make sure to grab crackers and caviar, My frown turns into a scowl. Why? Well I'm the one who pays for all of these stupid unnecessary items, honestly why do we put on airs for other people? Priscilla hates caviar though she likes the champagne well enough and I'm pretty sure Isabella doesn't have a taste for the black eggs either.

I plaster a blank expression on My face as I push the kitchen door open and calmly place the tray in between Priscilla and Isabella. As they start to eat what I set out for them.

Hoping to sneak away I start to quietly move towards the door before Priscilla gets into one of her moods. "Taryn." A chill runs up My spin while I stop dead in My tracks I turn around slowly and wait for what I try to avoid everyday. She has her legs crossed and is giving me a scrutinizing look then she flicks her forefinger back in forth. I brace Myself and walk forward without hesitation so when I finally am standing in front of her I appear as an emotionless robot.

"Your pay came in today. So fucking give it here already." I start pulling out My wallet and I feel disgust when I see the greedy gleam in her eyes.

"Prissy how ever do you put up with this ugly duckling I'll never know." I don't even look at Isabella even when she laughs from her own joke then Priscilla joins in with her shrieking laughs. "Izzy you have no idea how hard it is to deal with this drab mouse. She practically eats us out of house and home and would you look at her face, its just so terribly plain." 'What! I work three freaking jobs to pay for this apartment and food expenses as well as her shopping sprees and she dares blame me for the shortage of money?' I break off from My internal seething and start blocking out her further insults.

I'm use to the verbal insults but that doesn't make them hurt any less. Determined not to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry I stand and place a bored expression while she continues to insult me in her fake nice voice. Finally she seems to get bored from with My ignore her technique. "You little shit haven't been listening have you!" I don't even try to avoid her slap I could have but I don't, if I had avoided it she would have hit harder. I'm nineteen yet I stay here and work Myself to exhaustion everyday and put up with Priscilla, why? She's the closest I have to a mother...even though she hates me she's the closest I'l ever have...

* * *

><p>I managed to sneak out while Priscilla gets ready to go clubbing or I should say hunting for for some cougar bait. I rub My temples and sigh loudly as I remember walking in on a very naked Priscillia and an equally naked guy who didn't look much older than me...Lets just say I skipped breakfast that day and had nightmares about a naked Priscilla chasing me. Gagging at the unwelcome memory I zipper My jacket up and walk faster to meet My friends, I can't help but smile.<p>

The only good thing about My life is My Feisty friend Eleia and sharp as a knife Seriphina, yes we are quite a trio. "Taryn! Yo buddy get your pretty butt over here!" I laugh and know even before I look that Eleia is the one shouting all the way across the park. Clearing the distance quickly I admire Eleia's Flame red hair, I still can't believe how many shades of red she has or the fact that that is her natural colour. "I know I'm beautiful but your making me blush, so quite slobbering on me." I can't help but smile at Eleia's light teasing tone and as I look up to her face I see her beautiful grey eyes that verge onto silver.

"Eleia its not fair that your so freaking tall!" I half heartedly chide with My hands on My hips sporting a lopsided grin though its true since Eleia stands at five foot seven. "Well I can't help being a sexy amazon princess so just learn to live with jealousy." Eleia answers pulling me in for a warm hug.

"Well we could just call you the giant flaming idiot which I must say I prefer." Laughing at Seriphina's teasing I move to hug her. Seriphina is the second tallest of us standing at five foot five, she smirks past me towards a fuming Eleia making her forest green eyes glow with amusement.

"Ice queen must you be such a drag?" To an outsider it might seem Eleia is on the verge of attacking Seriphina but to me I know better. "No your idiocy does the job fine, though you do offer some amusement." I stifle laughter and examine Seriphina's healthy golden skin that accents her beautiful thick black hair which cascades in loose waves to the middle of her back. Eleia smirks back haughtily and flicks her shoulder length locks before tucking some behind her left ear. "Who you calling an idiot! Your the idiot!" Eleia stomps her foot, knowing they could argue all day I step in between them. "Guys the ancient relics of time travel and alternate universes conventions today!" I say grinning madly and am rewarded as they both apologize for forgetting.

"Sorry Taryn lets go and stop wasting time, as the saying goes never argue with an idiot as people people watching won't be able to tell the difference." Seriphina says the last part loudly walking away from a glaring Eleia. "Well hardy har har." Eleia shoots back sarcastically as I fight My laughter

* * *

><p>Touching My cheek where Priscilla hit me I scowl but remember My best friends are here and I don't want to upset them so I stop scowling and just bask in their warm love. "Taryn we should go to the town centre and see if anyones using the game systems, if nobody is we can catch up on much needed Fallout 3 time." We all nod and smirk, Fallout game time is something we all can agree on not that are arguments mean anything long lasting. Eleia and Seriphina argue for the fun of it they are really good friends, actually they've been friends before I came along and joined the mini group.<p>

I stare in awe at the huge tent with its pristine white canopy, I'm extremely happy to be here with My friends. This convention is here for one day and I intend to take My time inspecting everything. Smirking to Myself I run ahead and go to grab a guide. Quickly looking everything over in the guide I stop My page turning and stare with My mouth agape at the glowing massive jade orb. Even though I'm just looking at the picture depicting it it still takes My breathe away so without hesitation I shout and point excitedly. "Guys we so have to go and look and the freaking giant orb!" Eleia and Seriphina show a knowing smirk as they rejoice quietly that their friend Taryn is starting to relax.

"Sure lets go and see the giant orb and make a wish." I stop walking and turn to look at Seriphina and cock My head to the side in question. She giggles and puts the guide into her jacket pocket before explaining to me. "It says in the guide that this Jade orb holds over a million wishes." She smirks and waits for My reaction. So I stare and stare and stare some more before I smile like an idiot. "Well slap me naked and hide My clothes lets go and make a wish!" Eleia suddenly shouts as I burst out laughing at Eleia's words Seriphina grabs both of our arms and starts dragging us towards the jade orb, she mutters something about embarrassing friends even though she fights a smile.

"The jade orb of a million wishes." Seriphina tells us as she reads the bronze plaque that has the jade orbs story engraved onto it. I just stare at its beauty and watch the dance of light beneath its surface, I could have sworn I saw a face. "Well the name could use some work or imagination." Eleia mutters as she scrutinizes the orb before smiling. "Though it is very pretty especially the swirly lights." I nod in agreement and was about to respond before one of our most hated people surprises us.

"I always pegged you as delusional Eleianna but 'swirly lights'? I'd just save time and put you in a psych ward now." Thinking herself smart a Brunette sneers making her pretty face seem cruel. "Tiffany what brings you here?" Seriphina asks politely bringing calming waves as Eleia stands straight as a board, clenching and unclenching her hands

Tiffany ticks me off but not as bad as she does to Eleia, though Tiffany's father is friends and business partners with Eleia's father but Eleia's father denies Eleia. I feel anger flood My veins at the thought but I quickly move over and hold Eleia's hand as soon as My warm hand touches hers she relaxes. "I'm just meeting with some of My fathers important friends ya know serious stuff. So Eleia I hear Redwood Psych ward is very generous with their food servings so I think you should check in there, you now since you seem to pack it away hahahaha." Tiffany puts a dainty hand up to cover her mouth as she laughs.

"You would know wouldn't you? Since your father placed your aunt in Redwoods care." I'm surprised at My boldness but I can't stop the words from popping out of My mouth. Suddenly everyones silent but I knew My friends would be dancing maniacally on the inside. I guess Priscillia's gossiping does come in handy after all. Tiffany's pretty smile turns into a furious scowl then she pretends to be calm. "You girls will pay, never cross a Thornton." Tiffany's face settles into a sweet smile while her tone is threatening and dangerous.

"Now, now whats all of this?" We all look to see Tiffany's father, Edward Thornton looking at the scene in concern. I look over Edward quickly and see Tiffany has her fathers cool blue eyes but Edward has black hair so she must have her mothers hair or something. Chewing My lip I growl when Eleia elbows me I turn to her and stop scowling when I notice she points to My lips. I blush when I remember how hard she has been trying to stop My habit of chewing My lip.

"Father can we leave now?" Tiffany says whining which causes her fathers brows to shoot upwards. "My business is concluded so yes we may leave. Would you like to invite your friends?" It might have been My imagination...but Mr. Thornton's gaze seemed to linger on me. "No father they are busy. I want to get to the community centre so I can get box nine." Box nine? Oh no thats the box with the Fallout game. I can feel My heart clench and look to see Eleia about to put up a fight but Seriphina calmly stands in front of Eleia to stop any fight from breaking out. "Yes I would hurry though." My mouth pops open before I quickly catch Myself and wait to question Seriphina.

After a polite goodbye between the us and the Thorntons Eleia rounds on Seriphina. "Hey! what was that about? She won't leave till closing time just to piss us off!" I shake My head. "Eleia you and I both know Seriphina must have a good reason." I turn to Seriphina and wait to hear whatever she has to say for herself. "Leon told me that James and Lian had tonsillitis and that they were using box nine this morning." I start laughing clutching My gut as Seriphina stands there looking smug. I knew it! I just knew Seriphina had something up her sleeve.

"Wow I gotta give ya props for that stunt." Eleia smiles and holds her hand then Seriphina slowly reaches to shake Eleia's hand as well. Eleia grows frustrated as Seriphina takes too long to reach forth so she reaches farther but I just happen to see Seriphina's smirk just as she pulls her hand back and Eleia face plants. "Seriphina! You little shit!" Eleia gets up and starts chasing Seriphina.

Watching them I realize that I'm living finally, without them I'd most likely be by Myself just struggling to survive. Without realizing it I turn to look at the orb, I want to be with them always...together, to have many more adventures, to discover real love, to fight and live though pain, to live.

One thing we have in common, we all have never had a true chance to live and make our own choices. Eleia may not be excepted into her family but in order for her to have food, shelter, clothes...she has to live by her mothers rules, don't stand out.

Seriphina rarely stays home the reason has something to do with her uncle, she never told me or Eleia..yet she will. Her relationship with her father was great her mother though left when she was two. Her father died last month...

"Ok I've humoured you enough, lets wish already." Seriphina says putting her arms behind her head. I almost forgot about our wishes, I turn towards the orb with excitement spinning in My stomach. I look to make sure its ok that I go first, I hope so. Eleia winks and Seriphina nods smirking her trademark smirk. Yes! "I want to go to the Fallout universe." As soon as the words left My mouth a strange tingling sensation started at the bottom of My feet then it started working its way upwards till My body felt as if it was thrumming. Another thing was I found I couldn't look away from the orb...is that a heart beat? Is it My heartbeat?

* * *

><p>Ugh I feel hot, hot and sticky but dry...or maybe My mouth is dry? Dancing away from that thought where am I? Am I dead? No death can't be this hot right? Wait what do I know about death?<p>

I try opening My eye only to have a savage bright light hit My eyes. My eyes shut of their own accord as I mutter a few curses, after a few tries all ending in failure I can finally open one eye then the other, looking around I stare in awe. I see flat lands and some burnt down buildings in the distance, looking down I grab dirt between My fingers and feel the more towards dust like dirt, not sandy as I thought it would feel like. behind me I murky water though quite a distance away, I wonder if theres sand there."TARYN!" My head jerks towards the very familiar voice. "TARYN! YOU LITTLE SHIT WHERE ARE YOU!" Finally My brain wakes up and I recognize Seriphina and Eleia's voices, Eleia always wakes up grumpy. Chuckling I walk towards their figures.

* * *

><p>(DUN DUN DUN! Hi sorry for changing the first chapter -_- My first review really helped and got me thinking :D So I tried to do a better chapter cuz I know many of you are reading this but are not reviewing so I must not be doing a good writing job so I hope I did better and I finally have the plot going :P Also chappi two is coming! :O<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(So hows life? [Listens to readers responses] Oh ok, really? Well thats cool. So I was thinking reviews would be nice maybe? Possibly? D: ahahahaha heres chapter two! Goes and sits in the corner twiddling thumbs)

''Well good morning to you mrs. Ray of sunshine!" Taryn is practically chirping to Eleia I stifle a snicker or two.

"Thank god your here two I thought all my families karma had caught up to me and that I'd be stuck in hell with her." I make my point and point towards Eleia

Glaring in my direction Eleia sticks her tongue out, "Real mature Seph."

She spits each word out I smirk before replying and will smirk afterwards as well probably. "So is sticking your tongue out."

"So guys does anyone recognize where we are? Maybe Mexico? But We've been to Mexico and this doesn't seem…Mexicoey."

Taryn has such a way with words but true where are we? "Well we could get sun stroke and possibly die which does sound rather fun hmm.

Or we could find a town and ask where we are so girls which sounds more preferable?" I say staring them head on as we all burst out laughing I stop first followed by Taryn then Eleia stops as well.

"Well lets get going and find a damn town already!" Eleia says looking ready to charge into the sunset like the idiot she tends to be (sigh).

"Wait!" Surprised I turn and look towards Taryn as she stands pointing towards the distance.

I follow her pointed finger and find myself gazing at a huge, wrinkly, pink, weird thing which is the words that seem to describe this oddity.

"What the hell? Is that a hairless dog?" Eleia shouts pointing erratically.

"More like an obese dog?"Taryn throws back as the pink thing continues to charge, none of us moving or running….yeah we're smart, not.

"Hm maybe its a chupacabra?" I state breaking from my sarcastic thoughts.

"You know it sort of looks like something out of a horror movie..or a game…" Taryn mumbles the last thought as she suddenly seems to go into deep thought.

"Yeah your right. Hmm actually it looks rather familiar." Eleia says scratching her chin.

"An old boyfriend perhaps." I say innocently but before Eleia can respond I cut her off.

"Actually it reminds me of a mole rat off of Fallout 3." After I relay my suspicions we all think about it but before any of us can respond we hear a hideous shriek.

"Awe shit its here!." Eleia says turning towards it just as it begins to snarl and hiss.

"No shit sherlock." I mutter quietly or so I thought.

"What'd you say you ass queen!" And at that moment the mole rat jumps Eleia and then me and Taryn panic as we try to tear it off without touching

the stupid hideous thing. Giving up quickly I look for something to knock it off of her with and spot a wooden board ten feet away

so I scrambling with my heart beating as fast a hummingbirds wings I run and pick up the board and nearly impale my hand on something sharp.

I don't pay attention to that and quickly pick it up from the other end and charge towards the creature attacking one of my best friends.

Taryn has it by its pudgy leg, quickly raising my weapon I start swinging only to stop suddenly when a grotesquely sour smell invades my nostrils and a sudden thumping

sound is heard to my right as I turn to look I see something black and big galloping fast towards us.

Something I've only seen in my favourite game, a Yaoi gaoi.

Well we didn't figure out it was a mutated bear until I helped Taryn up and looked towards Eleia's crumpled form expecting the worst.

"What took you so dam friggin' long Seph!" Eleia shouts swiftly sitting up in one swift movement pointing an accusing glare in my direction

not a scratch on her except for her now shredded shirt which offered a good view of her white tank underneath.

"What a nice way of saying thanks for saving your idiotic ass." I spit back but before a fight breaks out

Taryn bends and picks up the board, I didn't even realize I dropped it…

"Guys I don't really think the Yaoi gaoi is our friend or that he'll wait for you both to finish your fight…"

Taryn noticeable gulps as she keeps her coal black eyes trained on the yaoi gaoi as it continues to feast on its catch

I grab Taryn by the shoulder and start inching back Eleia copies our movements, if we can make it to those rocks….

Someones feet shift rocks and rubble quickly the Yaoi gaol turns around with is face covered in its lunch..ew.

It starts to growl from its stomach and takes a step towards us, we all freeze.

I'm scared shitless, too afraid to attempt to move as slobber drops from its jaws before it lets out a roar and charges towards us for the kill!

"Run Eleia, Taryn!" I scream jumping in front of them expecting them to listen instead I end up head butting someone.

I feel my body collide with another and grunt form the head one impact.

Then I hear a few gun shots and a lot of curses.

"You son o a bitch! That all you got? Yeah take that you fuck!"

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is someones ass.

"Eleia get your ass out of my face I don't want fucking pink eye." I growl out the last part.

Turns out we all tried to save the other and collided with each other.

"Taryn was that your ass I felt?" Eleia asks as she rolls away from the pile.

"Close, it was my left breast I think?" Taryn answers back as she stands up scratching her head.

"You think?" Eleia smirks someone clears their throat, Damn I forgot someone saved us.

We turn and see a man with russet coloured hair in a sort of an adventurers outfit or at least it seemed so.

"Andy Stahl." Taylor whispers to me I nod in assent.

"You guys don't look like your from here…" Andy who doesn't know we know his name drawls eyeing us suspiciously.

"Your real lucky I was passing through and decided to save your dumb asses."

He states it as a fact the ass hole. "What was that?" Eleia struggles to keep from shouting but fails.

He sighs and massages his temples. "Listen loud mouth, the louder you are equals unwanted attention."

He talks to Eleia like he's speaking to a small child, Eleia pouts which is surprising(she never admits to being wrong.

"I saved your asses so what ya got?" Andy says directing his attention to all of us I start to reply but Taryn answers first.

"We can work it off." what the hell Taryn?

"What?" As if in some cheesy movie all of us say the same thing excluding Taryn.

(So review! I am a review whore and not afraid to admit it!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been going crazy in art college -_- Well I promise to be a better author! :D)

* * *

><p>I will make you pay! My dear friends! You will feel my wrath! As my anger rakes through your body and souls! Taryn smiles, it grates on my flaming nerves, Seph frowns bringing me a bit of little pleasure.<p>

"Hmm…No.''

My inner thought process hits a brick wall that Andy has so thoughtfully thrown into my path.

"Excuse me!? Fucking excuse me you fuck head! Are you fucking denying our fucking glorious services, Forget that! The talents I have are so-o beyond your sad excuse of a restaurant!"

"Your not exactly helping your case-wait how did you know I own a restaurant?"

_'Oh shit!'_

Oh yes little voice in my head you are right, dear lovely elephant poop.

"Well its the way you er dress and; YOU SMELL!"

Sweat starts beading on the tip of my nose wiping the moisture Andy frowns Swallowing My nervousness I pray to whatever higher power there is for help.

"Excuse me?!"

Seph sighs making me glance towards her I catch her as she stretches lazily.

"What she means is that the smell of radio active meat doesn't leave clothes very easily. Before you make another excuse I'm sure you have some job we can do for you. **You** did save **us**, that's quite rare out here.''

Seph levels a convincing look onto Andy; A skill she has mastered quite well.

An eternity seems to pass while the heat of the wastelands sun bears down on us.

"Ok. Seems as if one of you has brains. I might have something you can do and if you guys try anything Simms will straighten you out.

The tension in my shoulder disappears as if on cue my body sags in relief.

"Heh heh heh.''

Taryn smirks diabolically after a moment a thought strikes me.

"You wanted that to happen didn't you!''

She doesn't even cringe, hell! She smiles wider.

"Well I didn't wanna sleep out here on our first night. Come on El that'd be really stupid. We'd prob wake up to a mole rat humping one of us.''

Cringing at the thought of that lovely image I shake the thought away.

"Ok maybe you have a point. Still I would have liked a say or heads up in your plans.''

"What are you two talking about? First night of what?''

_'Oh damn me and my big_ mouth'

Turning around to address our forgotten guest, Andy stares at me with a confused expression while Seph wears a '_Are you an idoit? Oh yeah you are'_

Dammit this time she's right.

"Obviously they've had too much heat. Coupled with their imaginations, who knows what they could be going on about.''

Andy raises a brow before shaking his head.

"I don't want to even guess. Lets just go."

Turning to us Seph gives us a look while running her finger across her mouth as in, '_Keep you trap shut!'._

* * *

><p>So I'm going to try update regularly :D Try is the key word. Remember reviews make my hands itch write thus me updating faster!<p> 


End file.
